Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-92614 discloses a connector that includes a lever to be rotated to assemble the connector with a mating connector. However, the connector has no structure to prevent the lever that has been rotated to a connection position (position where assembling with the mating connector is completed) from rotating in an opposite direction (counter connecting direction).
An object of this invention is to provide a simple configuration to prevent a lever at a connection position from rotating in a counter connecting direction.